Vermelho Projeto Estações FW Verão Lucius
by Gabione
Summary: Nunca gostei do verão. Odeio o calor, as cores, a alegria que parece contagiar, odeio tudo. Mas o que mais odeio no verão é o vermelho. Minha única fraqueza... Meu maior erro... Minha perdição... Vermelho era ela, Lílian Evans e seu nojento sangue impur


**Projeto Estações FW  
Tema:  
**10. Cobiça

Agradecimentos especiais a Morgana Black que teve paciência com meus surtos todos! ;-)  
E ao Roonil W. que fez uma capa linda pra mim!!!

* * *

Nunca gostei do verão. Odeio o calor, as cores, a alegria que parece contagiar, odeio tudo. Mas o que mais odeio no verão é o vermelho.  
Minha única fraqueza...  
Meu maior erro...  
Minha perdição...  
Vermelho era ela, Lílian Evans e seu nojento sangue impuro.

* * *

_**Vermelho**_

Somos criaturas hipócritas.  
Passamos a vida inteira acreditando que a verdade que nos é ensinada, a nossa verdade, é absoluta. Acreditamos nisso até que apareça alguém que faça com que todas elas se tornem lixo e nos mostre o como somos frágeis com as nossas convicções.

Snape tinha um futuro brilhante pela frente, isso era nítido a todos. Assim que o chapéu seletor o colocou na Sonserina, tive a certeza que teria um aliado. E assim foi por algum tempo.  
Só havia um porém, _o vermelho_... Snape era dominado por ele. Talvez tenha sido essa a maior dificuldade em mostrar a ele que as coisas nas quais ele realmente acreditava eram corretas... O vermelho era um atraso de vida para o garoto, e logo seria para mim também.  
Demorou para que ele aceitasse o seu destino. Talvez nunca tenha, de fato, aceitado.  
Obviamente eu não tenho como culpá-lo por ter se encantado por ela, afinal, quem não fora?

O brilho de Lílian Evans cegava todos, bastava que ela chegasse e qualquer lugar se transformava, ficava quente. Não pense que é exagero ou romantismo, eu odiei essa mulher com todas as minhas forças, mas isso não muda o fato de eu tê-la desejado mais do que qualquer outra.  
Logo que Evans entrou em Hogwarts, virou atração. Todos estavam encantados com a sangue-ruim, que tinha um talento nato para a feitiçaria.  
Ela era destaque em todas as matérias e em qualquer lugar que fosse, era como se fosse verão... os sorrisos, as cores, o calor e a música dominavam o ambiente.  
Além de talentosa, Evans era linda.  
Não era a beleza perfeita de Narcissa, que parecia uma boneca de porcelana. Não, definitivamente, Lílian estava longe disso.

Evans não podia ser tão boa. Não tinha esse direito, seu sangue não era limpo e sua família não tinha importância. Ela não tinha que ser nada!

Seu rosto era coberto por sardas e seus lábios eram finos, seu nariz bem delineado e seus olhos... a perdição para qualquer um. Não apenas pelo verde brilhante, mas pela vivacidade e sinceridade que eles possuíam, quem olhasse bem nos olhos de Evans poderia ver tudo o que escondia em sua alma.  
Ela possuía uma postura, altivez, prepotência e audácia típicos de um sonserino, mas era corajosa e bondosa demais, exatamente como um grifinório.

Passei pouco tempo com ela em Hogwarts, apenas dois anos. Um período onde travei em mim uma luta contra tudo o que aquela ninfeta de sangue-ruim me fazia sentir.

Todos me respeitavam ou me temiam, fosse pelo meu nome e tradição ou pelo meu crachá de monitor, mas ela não, Evans não se importava em me enfrentar. Quando eu chamava a atenção dela por ela estar andando no mesmo lugar que eu ou outro motivo qualquer, ela me encarava com o nariz empinado como um desafio. Me levava à loucura e sequer sabia disso.

Os anos passaram e nos encontramos em batalha, cada um do lado que devia estar, eu como comensal e ela como agente da Ordem.

Sempre a procurava no campo, queria fazê-la sofrer, queria machucá-la, afinal, ela era culpada pelas reações que meu corpo tinha em sua presença, pelo desejo, a cobiça... era a única culpada pela sede que eu tinha em possui-la, em tomá-la para mim. Culpada pelas malditas noites em que povoava meus sonhos com seus lábios, seus olhos, com os beijos que jamais trocaríamos ou pelos toques que jamais existiriam. Culpada por tudo.

Na última vez que nos encontramos, lancei um _cruciatus_ nela, senti um prazer imensurável pelo seu sofrimento, e queria mais, queria que gritasse e pedisse por clemência. Contorcia-se de dor, mas não gritava. Não soltava um único ruído ou gemido. E isso não era o bastante!

Orgulhosa ela sempre fora. A questão era: até quando?

Lílian estava enfraquecida, sem condição alguma para lutar. Fui caminhando em sua direção, aquele era o momento.  
Caída no chão de bruços, com os olhos fechados, mordia com força o lábio quando eu me aproximei.  
Puxei-a pelos cabelos, erguendo sua cabeça... Ela estava com dor, cansada, seus olhos me diziam isso, mas quando o verde se encontrou com o cinza dos meus olhos, o nojo tomou conta de sua expressão e a arrogância apareceu. Quem diabos ela pensava que era? Ela era a sangue-ruim, a indigna de ser objeto de seus desejos mais profundos, a esposa do desprezível Potter.  
Puxei com mais força seus cabelos e ela, então, abafou um gemido.  
"Desgraçada, cadê sua coragem agora?"  
Molhou os lábios, ia me responder. Cretina, prepotente.

Não permiti tal ousadia, antes que ela dissesse algo, mordi o seu pescoço e aquele contato fez com que meu corpo inteiro estremecesse. A pele dela era quente e meus lábios pareciam estar pegando fogo. Quando voltei a olhá-la, sua expressão mudara, parecia confusa, impressionada, definitivamente, não esperava por aquilo.

"O que está fazendo?", perguntou num gemido fraco.  
"Cale a boca, sangue de lama!"  
Virei-a com tudo e os olhos dela estavam arregalados, finalmente com medo.  
"Vamos ver até onde você agüenta."

Ela tentou se mexer, tentou falar, mas estava tão chocada que não reagiu. Então eu me aproximei, finalmente teria os seus lábios...  
E nesse momento, em que toquei meus lábios no dela, o mundo parou. Todas as cores, a música e o verão, tudo que eu mais odiava entrou em harmonia e senti que se poderia ficar para sempre ali. Senti contrações no meu estômago e meu peito acelerar, minha respiração ficou descompassada e, pela primeira vez, desejei viver no verão... no que ela proporcionava.

"Saia de cima dela, seu desgraçado!"  
Era Snape, olhei-o com raiva. Ele não devia ter me interrompido.  
"Vá embora!"  
"Não vou falar de novo!"  
Ele apontava a varinha na minha direção, decidido.  
"Isso porque estou prestes a ter o que você nunca teve?", perguntei cínico e voltei a me aproximar... queria os lábios dela. Se Snape tivesse juízo sairia dali.  
Lílian olhava para Snape agora, e em seu olhar algo parecido com clemência surgiu, ela confiava que ele a salvaria. Como se já soubesse.  
Sempre soube que ele a amava. E o que ele fez a seguir foi a principal prova de como um homem fica burro quando ama uma mulher!

"SECTUSEMPRA!"

Voei e caí de costas, sentindo cortes se abrirem pela extensão do meu corpo.  
"Venha, Lily, eu te ajudo!", disse Snape, estendendo a mão para ajudá-la.  
"Vá para o inferno, Severo! Eu não preciso de sua ajuda!", ele recolheu a mão e ela continuou falando com raiva. "Acho melhor você ajudar o seu amiguinho, ou seu Lorde de merda pode ficar nervoso."  
Após falar isso, ela se levantou com dificuldade e começou a andar.  
Evans tinha lágrimas nos olhos... Agradecimento, medo e raiva... Sim, eu fui capaz de enxergar tudo isso.  
Snape e eu acompanhamos com os olhos ela partir pela última vez antes de Voldemort matá-la.  
"Você pagará por isso.", disse com dificuldade.  
"Nunca mais chegue perto dela.", falou em tom de aviso, enquanto fazia feitiços para me salvar. E eu fraco, respondi:  
"Nenhum de nós nunca mais chegará!"


End file.
